


You are a witch

by Shaihuludus



Series: Dumbledore's War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Molly Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaihuludus/pseuds/Shaihuludus
Summary: The nineteen years old, orphan girl has always had dreams about castle, blond-haired girl and boy with green eyes. One day boy from her dreams comes to her rescue
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Dumbledore's War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Cinderella and Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am not a native speaker and this is my first longer story. Any suggestions or corrections are mostly welcomed.  
> 2\. The story is set after 7th book. AU starts during 4th book (only mentioned) and totally AU after that

"It's just a stupid lock, we will break it" the blow to the door caused the girl to look around the room in a panic. She really thought that closing them was enough to stop a group of drunk teenagers. It was no mystery what her cousin and a bunch of his friends wanted, and if they entered her room, no one would help her. Aunt and uncle decided that the best gift for eighteen birthday would be to leave their beloved son alone in the house so he could organize a party. Of course, in gratitude for a place to live poor cousin Hermione was obliged to help him with everything - she was going to be a maid and a waitress. As it turned out, the cousin's fantasies went much further. It was a possible explanation that his parents didn't suspect their son of such degeneration. Unfortunately, it didn't matter now. Their ignorance probably sealed her fate.

**~~~~**

It wasn't a good summer, not for eighteen, almost nineteen years old Hermione Granger. In fact, the problem wasn't just in this particular season. For more than two years, every day was worse than former and only fear of being entirely alone kept her from leaving her current home. As it turned out now, it was a big mistake.

Hermione was never a sociable person, she didn't even have anyone she could really call a friend. At school, other kids often were calling her a bookworm or worst. She enjoyed reading books, and when she was younger, she just wanted to share her knowledge. Her peers were not grateful. Despite this, somehow, she managed to survive school days without much damage. A bit of verbal abuse, but nothing dangerous. Well, that was the teachers' opinion.

That was until vacation just before her seventeenth birthday. She did not remember the accident itself. Instead, only flashes of conversation with her mother, father listening to the match broadcast on the radio, then the screech of the brakes and the blow. When she woke up in the hospital, it turned out that her, maybe not perfect, but sorted world fell apart. She had to get used to the new word - an orphan.

Her father's brother took her in. Perhaps it would be better if she was placed in an orphanage. Fairy tales were never her favorite reading, but if she were to choose one that suits her situation, it would undoubtedly be the one about Cinderella. Unfortunately, there wasn't the prince riding a white horse, hurrying to the rescue. Only daily reminders of how much she costs her foster family. Sometimes she had the impression that they treated her like domestic help rather than a family member. On the other hand, at least domestic help was paid. 

The only advantage of this situation was that no one in this house used physical violence - until today.

Dreams were the only thing that saved her from a breakdown. About a castle full of young people in strange clothes. A blond-haired girl who seemed a little crazy but had a smile that dispelled all worries. And the most familiar about a boy with a scar on forehead and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Sometimes she had the impression that they were real, that she had known them in another life, that they had been friends.

**~~~~**

In the current circumstances, however, she knew one thing. Dreams weren't going to come to her aid, and the door lock, lame and installed with apparent reluctance by her uncle, was going to break in a moment. They were all drunk. Probably she could defeat one but not five. So, her options were limited. Stay and let them do what they planned or try to escape through the window. _It is only the first floor._ She tried to convince herself when opening it. The click of the releasing lock was the impulse girl needed to jump.

She immediately became convinced that she should pay more attention to physical exercises. Yes, she jumped and was on the ground, but the fall was not very pleasant. She was bruised, and only adrenaline allowed her to ignore it. When she got up and started walking, she felt pain in her calf. It probably wasn't a fracture, it was too mild - more a stretch. It slowed her down, but she may succeed. Perhaps some car was going down the road, maybe they wouldn't want to chase her ... the sound of the opening doors behind her and the mocking laughter cured her delusion very quickly.

Still, she tried to walk as quickly as possible, ignoring the slowly growing discomfort. The current diagnosis was that she had torn her muscle up. In desperation, she turned into the dark of the lawn and almost collided with someone in the shadows.

"Behind me" there was a calm, confident voice, and she obeyed it without hesitation. To be honest, it was probably her only chance.

"Ok, no more running bookworm, time to have some fun" croaked her pursuers, confident that they finally had her. They stopped for a moment when they saw that she wasn't alone. Still, a stranger was without any visible weapons and was outnumbered. It turned out to be a fatal mistake on their side.

Her cousin attacked first and was immediately hit ... by a ray of red light that appeared out of nowhere and simply knocked him to the ground. The next one ran closer, even tried to pull a punch. His opponent simply dodged, and the second attacker met the same fate as the first.

It discouraged the others a bit because they simply didn't know what was going on. However, the stranger didn't hesitate, and the similar rays of light knocked the whole band to the ground.

He turned to her

"Lumos" girl heard a strangely familiar word and understood that she was wrong. These rays of light didn't appear out of nowhere. Their source was a carved stick the stranger held in his hand. _No, not stick -_ protested something in her memory - _the wand._

In the end, it did not matter because now, in the light radiating from the wand, his face could be clearly seen. He was a little older than Hermione remembered, two or three years maximum. Even so, dark hair and the scar on his forehead didn't leave much doubt. She just had to be sure.

So she looked into his eyes. The greenest the girl had ever seen. Just like in her dreams.


	2. Blonde hair bullet and pancakes

Face she knew so well although she had never seen him in real life before. Not a boy anymore, young man, but otherwise everything was accurate.

_I should know his name. I know that it is somewhere here_ \- the hectic search for answers in my mind didn't bring results. Where should have been knowledge there was only emptiness.

Few seconds passed while the stranger looked at her face marked with tears and finally reached out.

"Hermione, my name is Harry James Potter. I am a wizard, and you were my best friend for five years. I know you don't understand anything, but please trust me for a moment. We don't have much time. It's not safe here. "

The girl approached carefully, though what he said sounded ridiculous. _Wizard? There is no such thing._ Still, he just saved her from ... rape. She finally said the word to herself and shuddered. Took his palm fearfully, and his arms surrounded her. It felt so good.

"It can be a little uncomfortable."

Suddenly darkness wrapped her. Something was pressing on her from every side. The world began to spin, she was gasping for air and felt nauseous.

Fractions of second and all sensations disappeared. Still, if Harry didn't support her, she would have fallen.

"Sorry, but you can't really prepare for an apparition."

_What the hell?_ Instead of the lawn in front of her uncle's house, she found herself in a spacious room. It was quite old-fashioned as if decorator came from the Victorian era. There was even a fireplace in which the fire was burning. The furniture looked well maintained, and probably every antique lover would pay a fair amount of money for them.

Fortunately, he led her to the couch because she probably wouldn't stand up on her own. Hundreds of questions in her head and Hermione didn't know exactly where to start.

_What is really going on here?_

"You found her!" There was a joyful shout, and Harry quickly got out of the way. It was a good thing that she was sitting. Suddenly, a small, fair-haired human bullet hit her and closed her in an embrace with a force that seemed impossible for such a slender body. "You found her!"

Considering all the strange things that had happened to her today, the fact that she didn't feel awkward in the grip of an unknown girl was the least unusual. Hermione began to accept that everything that was happening was somehow familiar to her. She just hoped that sooner or later, there would be answers. At this particular moment, she let herself be carried away by this intense stream of events.

"Luna." Again something switched in her head, and the spoken name matched the young woman hugging her with the face from dreams, "Give her a moment." 

The blonde reluctantly released Hermione from her arms. "She has a lot of questions." Rubbed cheek, thinking hard about something. "Pancakes" turned to Harry.

"What?" The boy seemed confused for a moment. "Oh no, I don't make pancakes for dinner. Anyway, they were for breakfast yesterday."

"Well," pouted. "It was yesterday. Furthermore, Hermione will also be happy to eat them," she looked hopefully at the older girl.

"Actually" First of all, she was actually hungry. Secondly, it could give her a break to gather her thoughts, "I like pancakes."

Luna rewarded her with a smile that could probably dispel any darkness.

"All right." surrendered the boy, "Luna, just tell Severus that dinner will be in an hour."

The blonde nodded, and they both left the room.

Finally, Hermione received so needed moment of peace. She looked at a watch, less than an hour passed. The hour when her whole world turned upside down again. The young woman took a deep breath. 

_Okay, now I have to do something I'm really good at. Bring all the facts together_.

~~~~

They ate in the dining room, which, like the whole house, looks like it has been decorated in a Victorian style. There were four of them, although the beautifully carved table could accommodate much more. The new person was a taciturn man in his forties introduced by Harry as Severus and whom Luna addressed as Professor Snape. He was the first to notice Hermione's swelling leg and mobility problems she hadn't confessed before. Teachers at her school could take lessons on how to scold someone nonverbally for stupidity. Anyway, he gave her a vial with something that tasted terrible, but the swelling and pain disappeared almost immediately.

The meal passed in silence. Pancakes, delicious pancakes have disappeared from the table. It was almost impossible that such a frail being like Luna could consume so much. Finally, the time has come to raise the most critical topic for Hermione. She decided to start the conversation first.

"I had time to think a little" three pairs of eyes looked at her carefully. "Harry, you said you are a wizard, and if I did not take any drugs, I have no reason not to believe you. Unless it's the most sophisticated joke or magician trick I've ever heard of. It also means that the professor "paused for a moment, but this phrase seems to her the most appropriate" Snape and you Luna are wizards too. "

"But I'm not a wizard," the girl interrupted her firmly, not paying attention to the looks of the others. "I am a witch," she added with a face that said the difference is obvious.

Hermione just smiled. "Well, then you will probably tell me that I am also a witch, though I just don't remember this. Sometimes ... I see people in my dreams. Actually two. Luna and Harry. Seldom I see a castle but nothing else. " She took a deep breath and saw the rest was waiting for her to collect her thoughts. "So either for some reason, I lost my memory ... or someone erased it for me." Serious faces around her meant that she hit the jackpot. "And I get the feeling that it happened around the accident about two years ago." concluded.

"The brightest witch of her age," Harry commented briefly. Another term that was not strange to her. "Yes, Hermione, you are a witch. To explain what happened, we have to start from the beginning. You and I met seven years ago on a train on platform 9 and ¾ departing from King's Cross station ... "


	3. Lost memories and lost friendship

It was well past midnight, but Hermione was still rolling from side to side, unable to sleep. They talked for a long time. Actually, her hosts talked, and she listened, trying to comprehend how much the real world was different from what she knew. How her memories were a lie.

~~~~

Introduction to the magical world and the first three years of school were not the worst. Explanation of what Horcrux is was a bit scary, but let's be honest, Hermione couldn't expect a fairy tale. She appreciated that they were trying to present facts rather than their own feelings, yet she could guess that the fourth year was sort of... emotional for all three.

It was the fifth year that really scared her though she tried not to show it. Who allows such teaching methods? And why the rest of the teachers, damn, why didn't the parents do anything about it?

Then story about an unfortunate mission at the Ministry of Magic.

"They told us that the curse destroyed your magic, and they must bound it for your own good and, of course, use the proper procedures," Harry said with obvious pain. "They didn't even let us say goodbye. When we finally got to your house, you weren't there. Only information about the accident and that you are alive, but we didn't know where you were."

"In the sixth year, Dumbledore began to 'train Harry' " Luna took over the story. "I found your diary in which you wrote everything down. Sure, you used a clever code. Fortunately, I figured out how to decipher it. Thanks to your notes, we stopped Weasleys from taking over Harry's fortune. We understood the headmaster's grand plan to sacrifice him in battle with Voldemort. Both of us started planning and playing on two fronts, but all sources said that what was done to you could not be reversed. Still, we tried to find you. " It was the moment when Luna started to cry, and it took a while before she calmed down. To be honest, Hermione did this by hugging the younger girl. Meanwhile, Harry continued.

"Dumbledore was killed during our sixth year, at least we thought so. It took Luna and me several months to find all Voldermort's Horcruxes. It seemed that the war was over when ... Dumbledore returned from the dead. It seems to us that he also created a Horcrux. Who could resist the miraculous return of the Leader of Light and his ideas for the Greater Good? Believe us the atrocities this man is currently doing... Dark Lord could take notes." They both presented her abridged version of his concepts. If they didn't exaggerate, then Britain soon wouldn't be the best place to live.

"Thanks to Severus, we managed to escape to France with several friends and get asylum. Fortunately, the wizarding world there is not so backward. In the library of Beauxbatons, we found something that gave us hope and finally tracked you in your uncle's house. You know the rest. "

"What now?" Hermione went straight to the point, "Is there a way for me to recover what I lost?" 

"An elixir." Snape said in a dry tone. "Difficult and complicated, it took me some time to understand the recipe and brew it. Unfortunately, this is not a perfect solution. A lot of time has passed, and now there are only two possible results. Either you will regain memories and magic, or " he hesitated. " Or the shock of returning magic will be too much for your body. "

"So all or... death." She summarized quietly.

"And not the nice one... Only this is possible. It will be ready for tomorrow, and there will be a small frame of time to drink it. Then I can brew another batch, but the longer time interval ... "Snape stopped because the consequences were clear.

"Hermione, you have to make a decision. You can take risks. You can stay in the ordinary world ... we can take you with us so that you just live with us ... but whatever you choose must be your decision ... " Harry tried to assure her that no one would force her.

~~~~

And that's why she had been turning from side to side for two hours thinking. She was afraid of what might happen, but she didn't want to go back to what she had run away from. Not to her aunt and uncle, not to false memories and events that didn't happen. On the other hand, if it fails, it will be deadly and not pleasant.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door, and Luna's slender figure slipped into the room.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, sitting down on the bed. "I shouldn't come here now. I should give you time, but ..." her voice started to break. Hermione couldn't help herself and began stroking the long blonde curls. "You and Harry were my first people to really notice me and not make fun of me, even if you didn't understand what I was talking about. Others just ignored or bullied me." Even in the darkness of the night, one could see her shaking. "I just miss my best friend."

"Come" whispers an older girl softly and pulls her under the covers, hugging her tightly until she stops crying. Soon they both sleep peacefully.


	4. Gryffindor's courage and ring

When Hermione woke up in the morning, Luna was gone. She spent a while in bed, but finally, with a sigh, decided to get up and face what awaited her. Amazingly, today the decision seemed simple because all she had to do was to answer one simple question.

_Do I want to live being a shadow of myself? With false memories, as a friendless bookworm._

She definitely didn't want to.

~~~~

Fortunately, she got to the kitchen without problems. She wondered how big this house was. When she looked out the window, it didn't seem that huge. Magic - that was probably the explanation. In the kitchen, Hermione found an ongoing, lively discussion.

"Luna, how many times do I have to tell you that pudding is not suitable for breakfast. I don't even ask how you convinced Kreacher to do it."

"But you wouldn't make pancakes today, so what could he do?" Besides, we have one with chocolate, one with mint, one with oranges. " The younger girl sitting with a bowl and spoon said that as if it should explain everything.

"But, this is not ..." Harry halted and shook his head. "Who am I talking to." He turned to Hermione. " Tea? If you want to eat something other than this" he pointed at several bowls on the table," then you have to wait a moment."

"Just tea, thank you. Do they always behave like that? " she asked, sitting down next to Snape, trying not to wonder why a mug of tea suddenly appeared in front of her, especially the one she loved.

"Let's say I value these meals that I can eat away from them," he replied sourly. However, an attentive observer might notice the shadow of a smile that appeared on his face for a split second.

"And if ..." she paused

"Yes, the potion is ready and waiting for the decision Miss Granger."

"Can we do it right away?" She whispered and wanted to get up from the table, but he stopped her with a gesture.

"I would suggest drinking this tea first. Surely your friends will want to be there, and I learned a long time ago that there is nothing more dangerous than getting between Miss Lovegood and her pudding. "

Others did not hear their exchange, but when Hermione looked at Lune ... she would have never believed that a little witch could look such feral.

~~~~

Hermione lay down on the couch, holding a small vial. The others sat on the chairs next to her with obvious concern. Silence, everything has already been declared.

She counted to three. Apparently, she was in Gryffindor, a house that was famous for courage ... it was time to prove it. She quickly unscrewed the bottle and drank the whole thing. Nothing happened for a moment. Then came the pain, growing and inexorable. Just as she was warned. She finally cringed on the couch and tried her best not to scream. She had no idea how long it took, she felt that one more moment and something in her head would just burst.

Suddenly, somewhere in her mind, the dam opened, and memories flooded her.

_The girl cowering in fear in the bathroom and the boy attacking a troll to save her._

_Yellow eyes reflecting in the mirror and then a hug in the middle of the big hall._

_Hippogriff flight._

_Girl and boy at the ball._

_A frightening and chaotic battle at the Ministry of Magic_

_A group of wizards under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore pointing their wands at her and her parents_

Everything came back. She was no longer an orphan dependent on her uncle and aunt. No longer friendless bookworm. She was again Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age... or an insufferable know-it-all... who kept Harry Potter alive for five years.

She sat up carefully and looked around, saw a wand on a small table next to the couch. Her own. She took it uncertainly, everyone followed her movements - the last test.

"Lumos" - A glow of light.

"I missed you." She only said a short sentence, and in an instant, she was in Luna's and Harry's arms. None of them even tried to stop the tears of joy.

Snape just nodded, and with his usual expression, headed for the door.

"I will finish packing books in the library. The portkey will be charged tomorrow morning. "

Still, in the arms of her friends, Hermione watched him leave. She was happy that they were together again. Happy to feel herself again ... but at the same time, she was terribly scared. Because she actually remembered everything, all her memories came back. Therefore she didn't want to know what meant the ring with the Black emblem on Luna's finger.


	5. Lecture and detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult. I need to think about some beta reading

"Sit down." A simple command given by someone who was used to being listened to. Worse, it worked because she obeyed like a child in first grade, not an adult woman who was not at school anymore.

_How did I find myself in this situation?_

This was simple. The library has always been her sanctuary, whether at Hogwarts, primary school or even here, at Grimmauld Place 12. When she wanted to forget about bullies or pain, she always came to this place. She just didn't take into account that she would not be alone and that her sudden intrusion would irritate Severus Snape.

"You can tell me why you are here instead of enjoying yourself with your friends." He broke away from browsing books and inserting selected items into the trunk. Now he was watching her closely.

Hermione probably did the stupidest thing possible, and told him the truth.

"I had to think. It's been two years, and I don't even know what to do with it, and this ring … " She paused and began to curse in her mind.

_Excellent Granger of all the people._

"You know Granger. I always wondered why you ended up in Gryffindor." He replied dryly. "Now I think I know. Like any real Gryffindor" he continued with a slight note of contempt "you act without analyzing the situation, impulsively just because you are so sure about something "

"Maybe you'll just call me insufferable know-it-all professor," she replied and realized that she had just confirmed his words.

"That too, and because you apparently still think of me as your professor, it will be detention ... later. Now you will hear what I have to say. "

Years of teaching practice meant that she didn't even think about opposing him. She just looked down and prepared for the inevitable.

"Perhaps in the morning, I missed some facts about Miss Lovegood. Yes, I'm used to her ... eccentric behavior, and I'm not a big fan of it. The thing is, her antic today was the first... in about two years. For two years, I watched as this girl clamps up. No antics, no imaginary creatures. And it hurts to admit it, this was just sad. Until today, when suddenly the real Luna Lovegood returned. Can you tell me what happened? "

Silence. She knew that he didn't expect her to answer and was not mistaken.

"Britain is currently not the safest country. Especially for them. Still, they kept coming back here. They kept looking and asking. So you can at least talk to them before you start to draw any conclusions ... Not a word. Second floor, fourth room. Like I said, detention."

She could guess with no doubts what or rather who she would find there. This time, however, she decided to be smart and not expose herself to Snape's further anger. She left the library without a word.

"And tell her to use these damn spells." she heard in the doorway but didn't even ask what he wanted.

In the moment the doors were closed, Severus Snape cast a silencing charm himself. Just in case.

~~~~

Hermione stood at the door, gathering the courage to knock. She heard a quiet conversation but couldn't understand the words. One, two... five minutes

_Pull yourself together. You can't expect that everything will be the same after all those years. Of course they moved on with their lives, but they are still your friends_

_She_ knocked and came inside, hearing Luna's joyful invitation. They were sitting on the bed, smiling, watching her calmly, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry I ran so suddenly, I just had to sort out a few things." She approached them, "Thank you for finding me."

Still, she couldn't ask a simple question. Two years ago, she would do that, but the time spent with her father's family made her feel insecure and unwanted again.

"I think you got Wrackspurts again," such a statement could be expected from a blond witch.

Suddenly Hermione was sitting between them. Harry's arm around her waist and Luna's head on her shoulder. How much time did they spend at school seated like this, when no words were needed. Only mutual closeness and comfortable silence.

"I think you deserve congratulations," Hermione finally gathered her courage

"Yes," the younger girl almost shouted happily. "Now that you're with us, we can get married before school starts."

"Luna" interrupted Harry " We still have to ask her. Maybe she won't want this after so much time, "he looked at the other girl. "Hermione, we promised ourselves something just before this stupid trip to the ministry. We promised each other that we would always be together. Our three. Luna chose the title of Lady Black ... "

"Because Lady Potter's title has always belonged to you" Luna could not resist interfering.

"So if you still want this job," a small box appeared in Harry's hand. Inside, a ring, this time with the Potter coat of arms "I ... we would be happy if you accepted it"

The bushy-haired witch could barely hold back her tears. Yes, she remembered. She just couldn't believe that after two years they still wanted it.

"Yes" all she was able to say before the ring was on her finger and then ... they just kissed, she and Harry. When they finally pulled their lips away, she looked at the younger witch with a smile. She kissed her too, and with this act, everything was as it should be.

Yes, they lost two years. On the other hand, they also had a lot of time to make up for it. When to start if not now.

"I remember ..." Hermione hesitated for a moment "that Luna promised me something for my seventeenth birthday," she finished in a slightly husky voice.

The called girl smiled mischievously.

Much later, Hermione remembered Snape's request. With a blush on her face, she also realized what spells he indicated.

~~~~

"Master Harry" was late at night when Kreacher's grinding voice woke the boy. "Someone is at the outer wards."

The boy got up, trying not to wake up sleeping girls. It wasn't a threat, but he preferred to know what was going on, just in case.  Through the window in the living room, he saw a figure with his face hidden behind a hood crouching across the street. She looked strangely familiar.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione and Luna, both in their dressing gowns, stood right next to him. Apparently, attempts not to wake them up were unsuccessful.

"The house is under restored Fidelius Charm" Snape appeared out of nowhere at the second window. "But if someone knew a secret before, they can guess where it should be. They won't find it but may try to observe the area. "

"Harry" Luna's voice wasn't as dreamy as usual. This time he was serious and confident. If the little witch used it, only an idiot wouldn't listen to her. "Let Kreacher bring her here. She is not a threat, we can trust her. "

The boy was slightly skeptical but nodded to the elf. He, Hermione and Snape had their wands out. Only Luna stood still with her usual dreamy expression.

_ POP _ and Kreacher appeared with an unexpected guest.

She, because it was clearly a woman or rather a girl, was showing them empty hands, clearly indicating that she didn't want to attack. Then she slowly pulled the hood off her head, red hair glistened in the candlelight.

"I need help," said Ginevra Molly Weasley.


End file.
